


Can't always be serious

by Aren_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BMol - Freeform, British Men of Letters, F/M, Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aren_Writes/pseuds/Aren_Writes
Summary: Mick and Y/n go out in an attempt to convenice a Hunter to join the BMoL and Y/n doesnt take the job seriously





	Can't always be serious

**Author's Note:**

> Not really great at making tittles if you have an idea for one make sure to write one in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

“So, what’s is it you’re offering me?” The hunter sitting across from Mick and Y/N asked.

“I’m offering you a chance to help make a a world without monsters or demons or anything that goes bump in the night. Of a world where no one has to die of the supernatural. Of a wor- Could you stop that!” Mick glared at Y/n who was right next to him.

She gave him a smile and shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. The mouthing, the hand gestures” 

“I’m just helping you out” She told him crossing her arms.

Before Mick could say something back the Hunter, that was watching the whole ordeal, cleared his throat to get there attention. “Thanks for the offer, you know the whole safe better world stuff but I think I’m good" The hunter stood up taking couple of dollars from his pocket placing it on the table before leaving them.

“Well that was a fail,” Y/n announced moving from her sit to sit across from Mick “You really not good at this are ya Mick.”

“Excuse me! The only reason he left was because you were fooling around.”

“Well at least he left with a smile” She smile at him.

He looks at her and sighed,“My job is to recruit them, Y/n”

“Yea I know, but I mean it’s not like he was going to say yes with your little speech and all.”

Mick frowns at her.

“Hey look, don’t get me wrong it’s a cute speech but how many people did you recruit using it, huh?”

He doesn’t respond.

“Wow really? I expected 1 or 2 sappy people falling for it. But non? Wow Mick, you really do need to up your game.”

“Was there a point to this?”

“Uh, yea, sorry” She gave him a sheepish smile, “Anyway, seeing as to what you told me not many hunters would do something without getting something out of it, and sure the whole ‘better world’ can be something they get out of it but that seems like something so distant. They need something they can get here and now.“

Mick looked at her with a look of awe and a small smile on his lips.

“Hey what’s that look for? I can be helpful if need be”

“Thank you”

“Don’t go all soft on me Michael, we still have some poor soul to recruit first”

Mick cleared his throat composting himself, “Yes, of course”

“But if you’re still gonna be thankful and stuff.” Y/n stood up from her seat “be a gent and pay for the rest of the food” She pats his back making her way out of the door. “See ya in the next recruitment attempt Mick”

He shook his head smiling at her retreating back as she walked away

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!!  
> Feel free to request a story and if you have a replacement tittle for this one shot comment it down below.
> 
> KO-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V6E178  
> Tumblr: Nova-Fics.tumblr.com


End file.
